Just Evidence
by Jycats98
Summary: The internal dialog for B&B in The Goop on the Girl


"I need to remove your clothing"

He didn't hear much of anything after that. His brain wasn't getting its full blood supply all of a sudden, he was feeling a bit lightheaded.

She removed his suit jacket

She said something about evidence.. he hoped he responded correctly.

"Ok, that wasn't so bad" he thought, "I can handle this."

She moved to stand in front of him and loosened his tie. He couldn't take his eyes off her face...his body responding to her closeness.

As she reached for his shirt, he stopped her..he knew he wasn't strong enough for this.

"I can take off my own shirt" he said.

She put his hands down, " No, you might compromise the evidence"

"Right" was all he could allow himself to say. As she unbuttoned his shirt, she was talking, but again, he wasn't really hearing. He was just watching her mouth move trying to get a hold of himself. He wondered what it would be like....what would she do if...

"Woah, easy boy, get a grip...just evidence" he thought to himself..."JUST EVIDENCE" the sing song voice in his head screamed.

"....like to invite you". She slid her hands under his collar and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. His skin jumped at her touch. Even with the gloves on, it was electric.

She moved behind him to remove it completely. As she came back to stand in front of him again he realized she was waiting for a response, but he couldn't for the life of him remember the question.

"Stand up" she instructed.

Her hands moved to his belt buckle "What...?"

No way... no way could he handle this. He started to panic.

"Vascular tissue...on your cocky belt buckle"

She slid the belt off his pants. As she placed it on the table he tried to move away from her, he had little faith in his self control at this point.

.."Annd we're done" he said, too quickly.

"Nope, I need to remove your pants" she said as she knelt in front of him to slide them off his legs.

She stood to face him. He couldn't breathe..he thought his heart would pound out of his chest...it was too much.

"How is she so calm" he wondered...."Could she seriously be that oblivious to my reaction to her??"

He sat back up on the table, watching her fold his pants. The muscle in his jaw twitching with effort he was expending to not reach out and touch her.

She heard a voice say "I need to remove your clothing" She realized it was her voice, and suddenly her heart started beating a bit faster.

"Keep talking Temperance, thats the only way you are going to get through this, talk and work... talk and work" she chanted to herself

She removed his suit jacket

She heard her voice again, talking about particulates, something about Hodgins.

"Ok, that wasn't so bad" she thought, "I can handle this."

She moved to stand in front of him and loosened his tie. As she slid it over his head, she could feel his breath on her face.

As she reached for his shirt, he stopped her..

"I can take off my own shirt" he said.

She put his hands down, " No, you might compromise the evidence"

"Right"

As she unbuttoned his shirt, the voice in her head prodded her " Say something, anything..."

" Christmas dinner ...father...... to invite you"

God... was she even coherent??

She slid her hands under his collar and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat as her hands moved across his skin, even through the gloves she could feel the warmth, the strength.

She moved behind him to remove it completely. She stared at his back, the width of his shoulders. She wondered what it would feel like, what would he do if she just ran her fingers across....

"Easy girl" the voice in her head said... "talk and work, talk and work.. pay no attention to the half naked, drop dead sexy FBI agent standing in front of you"

She composed herself (she hoped) and moved to stand in front of him again. The sight of him shirtless was almost too much.

"Stand up" she instructed.

"Talk and work, talk and work" the voice chanted

Her hands moved to his belt buckle

"What...?" he said

She started to panic. Tried to concentrate on the goop on the buckle.. whatever it was...

"Vascular tissue...on your cocky belt buckle" She hoped she sounded convincing. She couldn't identify the stuff at this point in time if her life depended on it.

She slid the belt off his pants. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she was having a little trouble breathing.

.."Annd we're done" he said, moving away.

"Nope, I need to remove your pants"

"TALK AND WORK..TALK AND WORK.." the voice was screaming in her head now.

Once she slid the pants off his legs, she stood to face him.

She couldn't breathe..she thought her heart would pound out of her chest...it was too much.

"How is he so calm?" she wondered. "Is he really that oblivious to my reaction to him??"

He pushed himself back up on the table.

She cleared her throat and started to fold the pants not looking at him, not trusting herself to make eye contact.

The voice in her head would not shut up...."WORK WORK WORK Temperance.. its just WORK"

As she moved closer to him, to reach around him to put them on the table, once again she could feel his breath on her face.

As she laid the pants down behind him, her left hand brushed his right thigh. She would swear in a court of law there was a spark, a sizzle.. some audible indication that they had touched. She barely heard his sharp intake of breath.

"St John... St Matthew....ST PETER....ST PAUL" His internal voice screamed.

She turned her face to look at him, trying not to gasp for breath herself.

He took her by the wrist, first one, then the other, removing her gloves. He pulled her into the space between his legs and placed her hands on his chest.

She stared at the skin beneath her fingers, felt its warmth.

She looked up at him finally. He reached out and took her face in his hands.

At last.. the voices were silent.


End file.
